Adventure of a lifetime
by GITANJALEE123
Summary: Regina asks a thousand year old, original VAMPIRE to look after Henry. What happens when she arrives at neverland with Henry? What happens when she gives Pan a taste of his own medicine? Will the TWO IMMORTALS CLASH AND COLLIDE OR WILL Pan die? PETER PAN X OC .Captain Swan.
1. First meeting

**This is my first OUAT fic**

**First of all I DON'T OWN OUAT if I had owned it Peter Pan would not have been Rumplestinkin's father which is a bit creepy for me!**

**I was watching "The Originals" when I had this idea**

**Please remember to rate and review!**

**...XX...XX...XX...**

"What the hell?"

...

**24 hours earlier**

"_A vampire?" yelled Emma in disbelieve_

"_We can't have a bloody vampire look after Henry" added David_

"_Don't worry she I trust her" replied Regina_

"_You trust her?" asked Mary Margaret_

"_Let's say we have a history" answered Regina_

"_When will she come?" questioned Emma_

"_She has..." replied Regina pointing at the door._

_A girl with dark beautiful wavy red hair entered the room. She was unnaturally pale and was breathtaking beautiful. She walked as if she owned everything._

"_Blair!" greeted Regina_

"_Regina when you said important issue I assumed it was another adventure and not baby-sitting" she replied_

"_She is barely seventeen" replied Emma_

"_I have been for a few thousand years now" she smirked_

"_My name is Blair Annabelle Mikealson. The last ORIGINALVAMPIRE" she announced._

"_Nice too meet you" Mary greeted_

"_How can you be sure that she doesn't hurt Henry" interrupted David_

"_As much as I love Human blood I don't drink it. I'm a vegetarian now" Blair informed_

"_Vegetarian?" repeated Emma_

"_She means that she drinks animal blood." Explained Regina_

"_How reassuring!" smirked Emma_

_...xxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxx..._

Greg, Tamara, Henry and Blair entered through the portal.

"What the hell?" yelled Blair

"Shut up" snapped Greg

"So where is the home-office?" asked Tamara

"Here" came a voice, a blonde guy who was barely seventeen stepped out from the bushes followed by some boys.

"The home-office is a bunch of teenagers!" teased Blair

"They are not home-office..." replied Henry "they are the...'The lost boys' he added

"But why would the lost boys want to destroy magic?" asked Blair confused

"Who said anything about destroying magic? Hand over the boy" the blonde ordered

"NO" replied Greg when suddenly a shadow appeared and killed him.

"Henry run" yelled Blair and the two made a dash for it.

After nearly 10 mins of running they had lost the boys.

"You okay?" asked Blair

"Yeah!" replied Henry

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the bush

"Who is there?" yelled Blair, when a boy with slim, lean figure with dark sandy blonde hair dressed in green tights appeared in front of them (**I'm not sure about the hair colour )**

"Are you a lost boy?" asked Henry

"Was" replied the boy in his hot British accent.

"What happened?" added Blair

"I stole this from them..." he replied revealing a small pouch inside it was glitter

"Pixie Dust?" replied Henry

"I thought I could use it to get away but I was wrong" he added

"Don't worry my family will save us all" replied Henry reassuringly

"But Pan will get them." He continued

"Don't worry my family find each other" answered Henry

"I hate to break you two up. But we have to find some sort of shelter" smirked Blair

"Oh no there are here" warned the guy

Soon they were being chased by the lost boys again, after a long chase they found themselves on the edge of a cliff.

"What now?" asked Blair

"We give up" replied the guy

"No we don't we have to find a way!" Blair warned grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him

"We have Pixie Dust" exclaimed Henry

"But it doesn't work" argued the guy

"All we have to do is believe!" replied Henry

"Well then let's do this" smirked Blair

"You too?" asked the guy

"Well everybody loves a good adventure" she smirked

"I believe" yelled Henry and they jumped off the cliff

The trio safely landed on the land.

"Wow that was awesome!" exclaimed Blair playfully punching the Guys shoulder which he returned with a smile causing Blair to blush and look away

"Good job Henry" smirked the guy getting up

Then it hit Blair they did not reveal their names.

"How did you know his name?" asked Blair standing before Henry

"We have been waiting for you a long time" smirked the guy with a smile that could've been mistaken for boyish but had an evil shine in his eyes

"You are one of the lost-boys?" asked Blair

"Not quite I am Pan. Peter Pan" replied the boy taking out a dagger from his hand

"Don't even think about it" snarled Blair.

But instead he raised the dagger to the air and the two were ambushed the by the lost boys.

"Sleep tight" he grinned and soon Henry and Blair were knocked unconscious.

...XX...XX...XX...

_**SO HOW WAS IT?**_

_**PLEASE REMEBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	2. Monster

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT although I wish that I did**

**No more nonsense ENJOY THE STORY-**

**...XX...XX...**

**The next morning Blair and Henry woke to find themselves inside a small room.**

"Great you're awake!" greeted Peter

"Why are we here?" asked Henry

"To save magic" replied Peter

"To save magic?" repeated Blair

"Yeah Henry! You have the heart of truest believer you will save magic" Peter explained.

"But my mom is the saviour "replied Peter

"So what if she broke some curse..." mumbled Peter

"Hey you two" exclaimed Blair waving to get their attention

"What?" snapped Peter?

"We want to go home" replied Blair

"I'm afraid that's not possible" he smirked at left without saying anything.

Henry and Blair followed him outside where the rest of the lost boys were present.

"Here catch" smirked Peter and tossed Henry an apple which he caught easily

"Thanks but I don't like apples" replied Henry

"Who doesn't like apples?" grinned Peter

"It's a family thing" informed Henry

"Well it's not for eating. It's for a game called Target Practice" explained Peter

"What' that?' asked Blair pointing at a liquid Felix was dripping the arrows in.

"Dream shade" replied Peter "It's a nasty poison"

"Why do you need that?" added Blair

"Motivation for not to miss" replied Peter

Peter handed the arrow to Henry who took his position and in spilt second shot it towards pan but to his surprise Pan caught it a few inches away from his chest.

"Oh great" cursed Blair

"Girls talk too much" snapped Felix

"Got a problem with that?" smirked Blair

Peter was getting interested with the two's argument so he went and sat beside Henry on a log to watch the two fight.

"Yes" replied Felix

"What are you gonna do about it?" she continued

"I'll kill you" Felix answered

"Stop him. He's gonna hurt her" whined Henry

"She is not important" replied Pan

"No save her" added Henry

Peter sighed and got up "Felix step down" he ordered

"No don't stop him. I want to kick his sorry ass" smirked Blair

"That's it" snapped Felix and he charged towards her.

Blair quickly dodged his attacks.

"Not too bad" she continued and in a fraction of second grabbed Felix and pinned him on the ground with super speed

"How did you do that?" asked Felix who was still pinned by her

"Perks of being the last Original Vampire" Blair informed and pulled Felix by his collar and threw him towards Pan

"A nosferatu interesting" smirked Peter

"An annoying Kid with magic even more interesting!" she retorted back

"Why did you leave him them?' asked Henry

"Let's just say I'm not a big fan of magic..." smirked Blair walking away.

Suddenly Peter grabbed her hand and starting pulling her.

"Let's take a walk" he smirked "and no is not an answer" he added taking a short glance at Henry

Blair sighed and nodded.

...XXXXX... ...XXXX...

"Where are we going?" asked Blair

"You talk too much" snapped Pan

Blair did not say anything but sighed and pulled Pan towards her using her super strength.

"You do realize that I still have more power than you?" she smirked

"You do realize that I have magic?" mocked Pan

"What do you want?" she whined

"Why are you here?' asked Pan

"To protect Henry" she quickly replied

"You're lying" he snapped

"No I'm not she sighed" looking away

"Don't even try to intervene with my plans" he growled

A small tear rolled down her eyes but she quickly swallowed her fear and snapped "You're a monster" she snapped. Peter was taken aback but quickly returned "Looks like somebody is lost and confused. I know that you're hiding something and I'll find it out whether you like it or not. And you will listen to me for you're a lost girl now." He deadpanned.

...XX...XX...XX...XX...


	3. Visits

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT although I wish that I did**

**No more nonsense ENJOY THE STORY-**

...X.X...

The two returned after their walk to find the lost boys dancing around a bon-fire while Henry was sitting alone on a log

"You okay?" asked Henry

"Fabulous" replied Blair taking a seat beside him.

"Won't you join them?" smirked Peter

"I rather not" replied Henry

"As you wish" sighed Peter when Felix appeared and whispered something in his ears.

"Let's have a chat!" He smirked and he left.

"Blair can I ask you something?" asked Henry

"Sure sweetie" answered Blair

"Why do you follow Pan's orders?" he added

"Do I have a choice?" she replied

"Well you're the Last Original Vampire" answered Henry

"Although it sounds awesome. I'm still vulnerable to powerful magic. And believe me Pan is powerful" she explained.

"oh" sighed Henry

"Hey listen to me. Don't give up hope. I have known Regina for a long time to know that when she cares for something, she's ready to fight for it" cheered Blair

"You're right" replied Henry flashing a small smile.

...XX...XX...XX...

"I swear to god I'm going to kill Pan" yelled Emma

"I would love to see you try!" smirked Pan

"Where is Henry?" snarled Regina

"Somewhere..." he added

"What did you do to Blair?" asked Mary

"The nosferatu?" replied Pan

"Yes" answered Regina

"She may be resistant against your magic but my magic is more powerful" he announced.

"Also she is very useful to me" he quickly added.

"SHE WILL NEVER TAKE YOUR SIDE" yelled Emma

"I can easily manipulate her" he replied

"Well you can try to" replied Regina

"What do you mean? He asked

"She may appear all cheery and stuff but piss her off ..." deadpanned Regina

"We'll see about that" he smirked and disappeared

"Great work Regina" yelled Emma

...xx...xxx...xx...

Pan and Felix came back to find Blair missing.

"Where is she?" yelled Pan

"No idea" replied lost boy

"What happened to their eyes they've turned black!" added Felix

"Compulsion" announced Pan and he left.

...xx...xx...xx...


	4. Aiden!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT although I wish that I did**

**No more nonsense ENJOY THE STORY-**

...XX...XX...XX...

"Compulsion" announced Pan and he left.

...XX...XX...XX...

**Blair ran through the bushes, she had to find It.**

"Shit!" cursed Blair hiding behind the tree.

"Look who's here" smirked Pan appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Pan" Blair greeted cheerfully.

"What is wrong with you" yelled Pan jerking her and pinned her to the tree.

"Hey get off me" she pushed him back with her super-strength.

"You're getting weaker" mocked Pan

"Yes" sighed Blair turning to walk away

"What about Blood?" added Pan

"What about it?" replied Blair

"I know for a fact that you need blood for you strength" he answered.

"So?"

"How about you help me in this and I'll give you blood" deadpanned Pan

"Why should I help you?" replied Blair

"We both know that you're not high on values" replied Pan

Blair was shocked "You know?"

"I know everything!" he smirked taking a step towards her his face becoming darker with every step.

"Fine I'll do this but don't touch him" replied Blair as she stormed off.

"Good"

...xx...xx...xx...

"It's a shame"

"What did you do to her?"

"You mean you're sister? Blair? Oh i have plans for her, grand plans"

"I swear to god if you touch her..."

"Don't worry I intend to do more than just touch"

"Where is she?"

"On her way to become a lost HUMAN girl"

"Don't even..."

"What are you going to do about it Aiden? You're my prisoner and soon your sister will be mine" smirked Pan and he left.

Leaving his prisoner in the dark.

...XXX...XX...XXX...

_**I KNOW THE STORY SOUNDS A BIT IN-COMPLETE AND CONFUSING BUT DON'T WORRY I'LL SORT IT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**_

_**TILL THEN RATE AND REVIEW!**_


	5. Order

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT although I wish that I did**

**No more nonsense ENJOY THE STORY-**

...XX...XX...XX...

**BLAIR'S POV**

_I hate him! Why does he do that to me! I just want my brother back!I don't want to face him._

"Going somewhere" smirked Felix

"Yup taking a stroll" I replied cheerfully trying to keep my calm

"Pan wants you at the camp!" he informed.

"Well Pan can go and fuck himself" I snapped

Felix was taken aback for a moment but gained his composure. Taking a few step towards me, he grabbed my left wrist.

"You do realize I still have super-strength" I announced.

"Pan told me that you've gotten weaker" he replied

"He's right" I sighed, "Let's go I want to talk to Pan" I replied.

**We finally reached the camp where Pan was sitting beside Henry talking to him. I went to him and announced "Pan we need to talk"**

"Not now love, I'm busy!" he smirked keeping his focus on Henry

"It's urgent" I added.

"Fine" he sighed and pulled me outside the camp.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He threatened

"I want to talk to him." I answered meekly at his outburst

"No" he replied leaving

I pulled him back with my super strength and replied" Listen Pan just because I'm being sweet doesn't me I will be treated like this by you

"What are you going to do about it?" he challenged.

"Let's see I can't hurt Henry but I can compel him to stop believing" I smirked Sugar coating my words.

"Don't even think about it" he warned

"Fine my Brother Now!" I ordered, in a split second he grabbed me and pinned me to a nearby tree.

"Don't ever Order me" he yelled.

I could not utter any word I was scared.

"Looks like I scared my little lost girl" he smirked, pulling me towards him. Our bodies were a few inches apart I could feel his cold breath. I could not help but stare at his lips

"Like what you're seeing?" he smirked moving away from me

I managed to gain composure and replied "Not one of your whores pan"

"We'll see about that and oh your magical powers also won't help you" he added

"How did you know?" I gasped

"You thought I did not know that your mother was a witch? He told me everything" He smirked

I could not believe my eyes started to tear "Wh...y wo..uld..." I was choking.

Pan gently wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Awww don't worry I'll keep you safe" he cooed. When Felix appeared and whispered something in his ears.

"I'll be right back love" he smirked planting a small kiss on my forehead.

I was left dumb-founded.

...XX...XX...XX...XX...

**NORMAL POV**

"Look who's hear The Dark One trying to save his family" smirked Pan "Speaking of family you can come out now Baelfire" he added.

"Its Neal now" announced Baelfire

Suddenly Baelfire shot an arrow towards Pan but he caught it a few inches away from his heart.

"Same old tricks" smirked Pan

"Not quite" smirked Baelfire

Pan was covered in purple fog.

"Quick let's get Henry" announced Rumplestilkin.

...XX...XX...XX...XX...XX...

Rumplestilkin and Baelfire arrived at the camp to find it empty

"Oh shit"

"ITS A TRAP"

...XX...XX...XX...XX...

_**HOW WAS IT? WAS IT GOOD?**_

_**I'M TAKING THE ROMANCE A LITTLE SLOWER. **_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Falling

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT although I wish that I did**

**No more nonsense ENJOY THE STORY-**

...XX...XX...XX...

Rumplestilkin and Baelfire arrived at the camp to find it empty

"Oh shit"

"IT'S A TRAP"

"Really what gave it away?" smirked Pan coming out of the bushes.

"Where is Henry?" snapped Baelfire

"Find him!" smirked Pan and he vanished.

...XX...XX...XX...

_**BLAIR'S POV**_

_Where am I? Why is head hearting so badly?_

"Great you're awake!" smirked Felix

"Where am I?" I asked

"You're inside the tree house" he informed in monotone

"Oh great" I retorted

"He wants to talk to you" he replied

"Sure!" I replied as cheerfully as I could

"You're annoying" he replied and he left.

I quietly followed him down the tree house.

I was greeted by Peter who was playing his flute.

"Nice tune" I smirked which surprised him.

"You can hear it?" he asked

"Yeah? Why?" I asked confused

"No reason! Our Lost girl will go on her first mission" he announced

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"I want you to go with slightly and Rufio to collect Dreamshade" he informed

"Can I talk to him first" I asked unsure

Pan's face darkened and he took a few steps towards me until our faces were inches apart

"Can you?' he mocked, I could feel his cold breathe on my face and couldn't help but stare at him.

_As much as I hate it, He's cute and I didn't have anyone for a long time now._

I was deep in my thought when he started pulling me.

I followed him "Where are we going?" I asked

He stopped and replied" To see your brother"

I was so happy and quickly pulled Pan and gave him a hug.

"Thanks" I replied planting a soft kiss on his cheeks. He did not say anything and just smirked. We arrived in front of a cave when he gestured me to go inside it. I went inside the dark cave followed by Pan and found a girl wearing a white nightgown lying unconscious, Aiden sat beside her.

"Anna!" he exclaimed.

"Addy" I replied, I quickly went over and hugged him.

"Who is she?" I asked confused.

"Wendy" he answered

"Wendy as in Wendy Darling Pan's gf?" I replied

"Enough talk" threatened Pan and pulled me out of the cave and blocking the path with some boulders.

"Don't you love Wendy?" I asked confused

"No" he simply replied

"Tiger lily? Or Tinker Bell?" I pushed

"No" he replied harshly

"Okay! Calm down" I Replied gently patting him.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrists and twisted it."What's your problem?" I replied "Don't push it" he hissed. I simply nodded and left.

"Why did you let her go?" asked Felix coming out of the shadows.

"We don't need" her replied Pan

"Don't tell me you're falling for her" warned Felix

"She is different. But no I have no feelings for her" Pan announced

"You sure" replied Felix

"Are you questioning me Felix?" Pan threatened.

"No" Felix replied

"Good now go" he ordered

"Where are you going?" Felix asked

"To keep an eye on the Nosferatu I don't want her to cause any trouble" Pan smirked darkly.

...XX...XX...XX...XX...

I ran as fast as I could away from Pan

_He is a monster; I can't be in love with him!_

I was busy in my thought when I bumped into someone.

"Oh god!"

...XX...XX...XX...

**GUESS WHO BLAIR BUMPED? ITS A MYSTERY AND ALSO ROMANCE HAS BEGUN BETWEEN BLAIR AND PETER.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS KEEP ME MOTIVATED TO WRITE MORE AND UPDATE FASTER.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	7. Trade

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own OUAT although I wish that I did**

**No more nonsense ENJOY THE STORY-**

...XX...XX...XX...

**Blair's POV-**

I ran as fast as I could away from Pan

_He is a monster; I can't be in love with him!_

I was busy in my thought when I bumped into someone.

"Oh god!"

I looked up to see Pan smirking. "How did you..." I was cut off by him when he grabbed me and threw me. I slowly got up and tried to hit him but he dodged it every time.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled.

"Use your magic" he ordered.

"No" I screamed

"Why?" he suddenly asked lowering his voice taking a step towards me.

"I can't" I lied

"Stop lying!" He yelled taking another step.

"I'M NOT LYING" I retorted, suddenly he grabbed my wrists and twisted it.

"Let me go" I warned but he kept on twisting and with a flicker I sent him flying across.

He quickly got up and smirked" You're good"

"Gee thanks" I replied

"How do you your powers work?" he asked

"Well unlike you I don't have to believe and stuff. My POWERS WORK ACCORDING TO MY EMOTIONS. Like love is the strongest and sadness is the weakest.

"Why don't you use your powers" he asked raising his eyebrow

"I took an oath" I answered.

"An oath?" he repeated confused

"Yes Cora and I were close acquaintances. I was the one who helped her to make Regina the Queen. I had no other option. Cora was going rattle out to everyone that I was a vampire. So I could not take the risk" I explained.

"You DID WHAT?" came a voice behind the trees, Regina along with others emerged.

**Normal Pov**

"Regina I can explain" Blair pleaded.

"Pan where is Henry?" screamed Emma

"You can have Blair, Just give Henry back" added Regina

"Why would I want Blair?" Taunted Peter

"Because she is a liar and manipulator like you" answered Regina

"Well that's a fair argument" replied Peter

"What? I'm not staying with you. Look Regina I'm sorry" Blair interrupted.

"Shh you talk too much" smirked Peter and with a slight gesture of hand Blair was knocked unconscious

"Are you seriously willing to trade Henry for her?" asked Emma

"Why not?" added Pan and clapped his hands.

Suddenly Felix came out of the bushes carrying an unconscious Henry and laid him in front of Emma

"No go before I change my mind" announced Pan

The gang quickly grabbed Henry and left through the portal.

...XX...XX...XX...

**Pan was walking to the camp with Felix behind him carrying the unconscious girl.**

"Pan why did you let them go?" hissed Felix

"Its part of the plan" answered Pan. Felix just shrugged in response.

"Are you doubting my plan?" replied Pan

"No" answered Felix

"Good! Because I'm planning on ruling all the dimensions using the empath" Pan informed.

"How?" asked Felix.

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me then take away all her powers and rule ALL THE REALMS." Announced Pan arriving at the camp.

"Boys! Welcome our dear lost girl!"

...XX...XX...XX...

**I KNOW ALL OF ARE THINKING THAT THE ESCAPE WAS TOO EAY BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THE MAIN STORY HAS JUST BEGUN.**

**AND ALSO I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR THE NEXT 2 WEEKS BECAUSE I HAVE EXAM STARTING FROM 8****TH**** TO 19****TH**

**THANKS FOR READING. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
